


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°35 : « Passation »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [35]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Gen Ship, Legends Never Die, Legends Reference for Palpatine's and Valorum's friendship, Neither have the Sith, Sorry Finis you were just another victim, The Grand Plan have no mercy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Finis Valorum ne s'attendait pas à devoir participer à cette cérémonie de passation si tôt, ni dans de telles conditions de disgrâce publique.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°35 : « Passation »

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ! Un personnage sous-exploité dans l'univers étendu et dans le fandom ! C'est un travail pour... Super Isa !  
> (Avec obligation éthique d'y caser Palpatine, sinon c'est pas drôle :p)

L'instant était solennel. Le protocole strict. Pas de place pour une touche personnelle, le moindre mouvement, la moindre parole était millimétrée.

Pourtant, le visage de Finis Valorum ne se décrispait pas. S'il avançait dans la direction que le protocole exigeait, ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur. Il se sentait trahi.

Face à lui, le nouveau Chancelier. Palpatine, impassible, indéchiffrable. Ce Sénateur, qu'il avait pourtant considéré comme un ami... et qui avait glissé l'idée de la motion de censure à l'oreille de sa Reine. De cela, Valorum en était persuadé.

Alors que la grandeur de la famille Valorum prenait un coup mortel, frappée par le couteau tranchant de la perte de confiance, un Sénateur de la Bordure Médiane montait au sommet de la République.

Finis Valorum voyait s'effondrer l'héritage de sa noble famille, son honneur volé par un nouveau venu sur la scène politique galactique.

**Author's Note:**

> Le pauvre... il était le dernier Chancelier honnête de la République... Mais les temps changent, certains surfent sur ces changements, et gagnent tout alors que d'autres finissent avec rien :p


End file.
